W puszczach Afryki/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W puszczach Afryki W lesie. Nazajutrz jacyś trzej mężczyźni leżeli drży dogasającym ognisku. Znużeni, niezdolni oprzeć się potędze snu, skoro włożyli wysuszone przy ogniu ubranie, zasnęli snem kamiennym. Po przebudzeniu się nie umieli odpowiedzieć na zapytanie, czy to noc, czy dzień i która godzina. Zdawało im się, że są w grocie lub jakiejś jaskini, dokąd światło dzienne nie może się przedostać. Tymczasem było inaczej. Dokoła nich wznosiły się drzewa, tworząc gąszcz nieprzebyty. Wierzchołki tych drzew strzelały w górę i łączyły się w tak gęste sklepienie, ze nie można było dojrzeć ani blasku słońca, ani skrawka nieba. Nawet przy blasku ognia nie można było dostrzec ścieżki, dostępnej choćby dla pieszego człowieka; pnącze bowiem tworzyły dokoła nieprzebytą gęstwinę. Nawet więzienie nie mogło być ciemniejsze, a mury jego bardziej niedostępne, a był to zaledwie brzeg lasu. Ci trzej ludzie byli to: Kamis, Maks i Jan. Jakim sposobem znaleźli się w tym miejscu, nie wiedzieli zupełnie. Po rozbiciu tratwy usiłowali utrzymać się na falach, lecz stoczyli się napowrót w głąb rzeki, i później nic już nie wiedzieli, co nastąpiło po katastrofie. Komu Kamis i jego towarzysze zawdzięczali swoje ocalenie?… Kto ich przeniósł w tę gęstwinę leśną, zanim odzyskali przytomność? Na nieszczęście nie wszyscy ocaleli z tej klęski. Jednego z nich brakowało: przybranego dziecka Jana Cort i Maksa Huber, biednego Langa, i małej istotki, którą on wydobył z wody. Może zginął, chcąc ją uratować… Teraz Kamis, Maks i Jan nie posiadali ani ładunków, ani broni, ani żadnych gospodarskich sprzętów; pozostały im tylko noże i siekierka, którą Kamis miał za pasem. Tratwa zdruzgotała się o skały, wreszcie nie wiedzieliby nawet, w którą stronę kierować się do rzeki Johansen. Zastanawiali się nad tym, jak się zdołają wyżywić, skoro nie będą mogli polować, chyba będą musieli jeść korzonki i dzikie owoce… Nędzne pożywienie, umrą chyba z głodu… Na dwa lub trzy dni mieli jeszcze ze dwanaście funtów bawolego mięsa, które znaleźli w tym miejscu; zjedli z niego po kawałku, gdyż było upieczone przed rozbiciem się tratwy, poczym znużeni niezmiernie, zasnęli. Jan Cort obudził się pierwszy; ciemność głęboka panowała dokoła. Wstał i zbliżył się do Maksa i Kamisa śpiących pod drzewem. Zanim ich obudził, podsycił ogień, dołożywszy do żarzących się węgli zeschłych traw i gałęzi. Wkrótce też ogień jaśniej zapłonął. – Jak my się stąd wydostaniemy? – zapytywał się w duchu Cort, patrząc bacznie dokoła. Trzaskanie ognia zbudziło Maksa i Kamisa. Podnieśli się z ziemi prawie jednocześnie. Świadomość położenia, w jakim się znaleźli, zbudziła się w ich umyśle i zaczęli się naradzać. – Gdzie my się znajdujemy? – zapytał Huber. – Tam, gdzie nas przeniesiono – odpowiedział Cort – gdyż nic nie wiemy, co się stało od chwili katastrofy… – A od tej pory upłynęła już może noc i dzień – dodał Huber. – Czy to wczoraj rozbiła się nasza tratwa? Kamis przecząco potrząsnął głową. Żaden z nich nie umiałby określić, ile czasu upłynęło od chwili, gdy wpadli w wodę, ani w jakich warunkach zostali ocaleni. – A Langa? – zawołał Jan. – Z pewnością zginął, skoro go tu obok nas niema. – Biedne dziecko! – westchnął Huber. – Był do nas tak serdecznie przywiązany… Kochaliśmy go szczerze… Życie płynęłoby mu szczęśliwie… Wyrwaliśmy go z rąk tych szkaradnych Denkasów… A teraz?… Biedne dziecko!… Obydwaj przyjaciele nie wahaliby się narazić swego życia dla ocalenia Langa… Ale oni sami o mało co nie utonęli i nie wiedzieli, komu zawdzięczać mieli swoje ocalenie. O małej istotce, która zginęła razem z Langa, nie myśleli wcale; tyle innych ważnych kwestji mieli do rozwiązania. – Gdy usiłuję sobie przypomnieć, jak to było – mówił dalej Cort – zgoła nic nie wiem, co nastąpiło potym, gdy tratwa uderzyła o skały… Na chwilę przedtym, zdaje mi się, widziałem, jak Kamis, stojąc, ciskał broń i sprzęty na skały… – Tak – potwierdził Kamis – rzuciłem je dosyć szczęśliwie, gdyż te przedmioty nie wpadły do wody. Następnie… – Następnie – przerwał Huber – w chwili, gdy staczaliśmy się w fale wodne, zdawało mi się, że dostrzegłem na lewym wybrzeżu ludzi… – Tak, tak, masz słuszność – rzekł z żywością Cort. – Byli to krajowcy, którzy giestykulowali, krzyczeli i biegli ku skałom. – Widzieliście krajowców? – zapytał Kamis. – Było ich tam ze dwunastu – odpowiedział Maks – im to zapewne zawdzięczamy nasze ocalenie… Oni bezwątpienia wydobyli nas z nurtów rzeki… – I przenieśli tutaj, zanim odzyskaliśmy przytomność – dodał Cort. – Oni to położyli również obok nas resztę pożywienia. Nakoniec zapaliwszy ogień, zniknęli. – I zniknęli tak, że nie pozostało po nich ani śladu – rzekł Huber. – Nie dbali o naszą wdzięczność. – Cierpliwości, mój kochany Maksie! – odpowiedział Cort – może są ukryci gdzie w pobliżu… Nie mogę przypuścić, aby nas wyratowali po to, żeby tu porzucić. – I do tego w jakiem miejscu nas porzucili? – zawołał Huber. – Nie wyobrażałem sobie, że w lesie Ubangi znajdują się takie gęstwiny. Wszak jesteśmy w zupełnej ciemności. – Tak jest… ale czy to już dzień? – zapytał Cort. Na to pytanie znalazła się niedługo odpowiedź. Chociaż sklepienie z liści było bardzo gęste, ponad nim, na wysokości stu lub stu pięćdziesięciu stóp ponad ziemia, migały niepewne blaski. Był to dowód, że słońce w tej chwili świeciło na horyzoncie. Zegarki Corta i Hubera, zamoczone w wodzie, przestały wskazywać godziny. Możnaby więc tylko kierować się podług słońca, gdyby jego promienie przedarły się przez gęstwinę liści. Kamis przysłuchiwał się rozmowie dwuch przyjaciół. Podniósszy się z ziemi, obchodził dokoła ciasną przestrzeń, w której się znajdowali, a która dokoła otoczona była nieprzebytą gęstwiną pnączy i kolczastych krzaków. Przebywał on już lasy w prowincji Kongo i w Kamerunie, ale takiej gęstwiny nie widział jeszcze nigdzie. Dotychczas podróżni nasi dążyli w stronę południowo-zachodnią, ale czy teraz potrafią się zorjentować? – Panie Maksie – rzekł wreszcie Kamis – czy jesteś pewnym tego, że widziałeś na wybrzeżu krajowców? – Najzupełniej pewny, Kamisie. Było to w chwili, gdy prom nasz uderzał o skały. – A na którym brzegu się znajdowali? – Na lewym. – Zatym znajdowalibyśmy się na wschód od rzeki Johansen? – Zdaje się – dodał Cort – to jest w części lasu najgęściejszej i najbardziej niedostępnej. Ale jak daleko jesteśmy od rzeki? – Zapewne nie bardzo daleko – odezwał się Huber – zaledwie może o kilka kilometrów. Nasi wybawcy, ktokolwiekby oni byli, nie mogliby nas przenieść daleko. – Jeżeli rzeka płynie w niewielkiej stąd odległości, najlepiej byłoby dla nas, gdybyśmy się do niej mogli przedostać i rozpocząć znowu żeglugę poniżej wodospadu, naturalnie zbudowawszy sobie poprzednio prom. – Ale jakim sposobem żywić się będziemy teraz i na rzece Ubangi? – zapytał Huber. – Może znajdujemy się na lewym wybrzeżu rzeki – odpowiedział Cort – ale bynajmniej nie jesteśmy tego pewni. – Najważniejszą rzeczą jest wydostać się z tej gęstwiny – rzekł Huber. – Ale jak się wydostać… którędy? – Tędy – odpowiedział Kamis. I wskazał na lukę wśród pnączy, przez którą zapewne przeniesiono tutaj jego i towarzyszy. Od tej luki rozpoczynała się kręta i ciemna ścieżka, jak się zdaje dostępna dla pieszych. Ale dokąd ta ścieżka wiodła, czy do rzeki? A może prowadziła tylko do jakiego labiryntu? Co będzie, gdy im zabraknie pożywienia? Mięsa z bawołu wystarczy zaledwie na dwa dni. Pragnienie prędzej zdołają zaspokoić, choćby nie napotkali rzeki ani strumienia, gdyż częste i ulewne deszcze zapobiegną złemu. – Bądź co bądź nie możemy tu pozostać – oświadczył Cort – musimy się stąd ruszyć. – Posilmy się najpierw – radził Huber. Każdy dostał po kawałku mięsa i musiał poprzestać na tak skromnym pożywieniu. – Nie wiemy nawet, czy spożywamy śniadanie, czy obiad – rzekł znowu Huber. – Dla żołądka to wszystko jedno – odparł Cort. – Tak, ale żołądek pragnąłby się także napić i kilka kropel z rzeki Johansen smakowałyby mu, jak najlepsze wino. Siedząc na ziemi, chciwie spożywali mięso. Milczenie zapanowało wpośród nich; otaczająca ich ciemność wywierała nieokreślone uczucie niepokoju i przykrości; powietrze, przesiąknięte wilgocią, ciężkie było i duszne. Niczym niezamącona cisza panowała dokoła; nie słychać tu było ani lotu, ani śpiewu ptaków. Czasem tylko zaszeleściła sucha gałęź, która lekko spadała na posłanie z puszystych mchów, zaścielających grubo warstwę ziemi. Niekiedy słychać było ostre gwizdanie i szelest pomiędzy suchemi liśćmi: były to małe węże, długie na pięćdziesiąt lub sześćdziesiąt centymetrów, na szczęście bynajmniej nie jadowite. Tylko owady uwijały się z brzękiem i kłuły niemiłosiernie naszych podróżnych. Kamis owinął w liście resztę mięsa i skierował się ku przejściu, które widać było pomiędzy pnączami. Tymczasem Huber donośnym głosem zaczai wołać: – Langa!… Langa! Lecz żaden głos nie odpowiedział na to wołanie. – Chodźmy! – rzekł Kamis i postąpił kilka kroków naprzód, lecz doszedszy do ścieżki, zatrzymał się nagle. – Widzę światło! Maks i Jan posunęli się żywo za nim. – Krajowcy? – zapytał jeden. – Poczekajmy – radził drugi. Światło, a była nim zapewne zapalona pochodnia, ukazywało się na ścieżce o jakie kilkaset kroków przed niemi i rozjaśniało niepewnym blaskiem ciemności leśne, odbijając się wyraźnie na gałęziach drzew. Dokąd kierowali się ci lub ten, kto niósł pochodnię? Czy należało obawiać się napaści, czy też była to pomoc? Kamis i jego towarzysze wahali się, czy iść dalej, czy czekać. Upłynęło kilka minut, pochodnia nie poruszała się. Światła tego nie można było uważać za błędny ognik. – Co czynić? – zapytał Cort. – Iść w tę stronę – poradził Huber, – Chodźmy więc – rzekł Kamis i postąpił naprzód, zagłębiając się w otwór wśród gęstwiny. Pochodnia natychmiast zaczęła się oddalać. Czyżby krajowiec, który ją niósł, spostrzegł, że nasi podróżni poruszyli się z miejsca? Czyżby on im chciał przyświecać wśród tych ciemności i doprowadzić do rzeki Johansen lub do jakiejkolwiek innej, wpadającej, do Ubangi? Trzeba więc było iść za tym światłem i starać się odnaleźć kierunek południowo- zachodni. – Chodźmy – zgodził się Cort. Zaczęli iść wązką ścieżką, wydeptaną najwyraźniej przez ludzi i zwierzęta, pnącze były tu pozrywane, krzaki połamane, trawy i mchy podeptane. Wśród gęstwiny leśnej spostrzegali drzewa bardzo rzadkie i osobliwe, jako to: gura crepitans, którego owoce pękają z szelestem; ojczyzną tego drzewa jest Ameryka, należy ono do rodziny euforbji, pod kota jego znajduje się płyn mleczny, a orzechy pękają z hałasem i daleko rozrzucają ziarna. Dalej było drzewo tsofar czyli gwiżdżące, dlatego że wiatr szumi silnie, przebiegając wśród jego gałęzi. Dotychczas to drzewo znajdowało się tylko w lasach nubijskich. Szli tak do południa, a skoro się zatrzymali, światło zatrzymało się także. – To jakiś przewodnik – oświadczył stanowczo Huber. – Gdybyśmy wiedzieć mogli, dokąd on nas prowadzi. – Niech nas tylko wyprowadzi z tego labiryntu – odpowiedział Cort – nie żądam od niego niczego więcej. Powiedz, kochany Maksie, czy to wszystko nie jest nadzwyczajne? – Tak jest, nie przeczę ci wcale. – Byle tylko nie stało się zanadto nadzwyczajnym! – dodał Cort. Ścieżka wciąż wiodła wśród gąszczu i ciemności. Kamis szedł pierwszy, za nim postępował Jan i Maks, gdyż wązka ścieżka nie dozwalała im iść koło siebie; gdy się zatrzymywali, światło także się zatrzymywało, pozostając tym sposobem zawsze w jednakowej odległości Nad wieczorem, jak im się zdawało, uszli ze cztery lub pięć mil. Kamis pomimo znużenia chciał iść za światłem, póki się ono ukazywało, gdy wtym światło zagasło. – Odpoczywajmy teraz – oświadczył Cort. – Zagaśnięcie światła jest widoczną wskazówką, że powinniśmy odpocząć. – To nie wskazówka, to rozkaz – rzekł Huber. – Bądźmy mu więc posłuszni i przepędźmy noc tutaj. – Ale czy jutro światło nam się ukaże? – zapytał Cort. Na to pytanie nikt nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć. Wszyscy trzej położyli się pod drzewem, posiliwszy się wprzód mięsem z bawołu, pragnienie zaś ugasili w małym strumyku, płynącym wpośród traw. – Kto wie, czy nasz przewodnik nie dlatego obrał to miejsce na odpoczynek, abyśmy się mogli napić – rzekł Cort. – Taka troskliwość zasługuje na pochwalę – dodał Maks Huber, czerpiąc wodę ze strumienia za pomocą liścia zwiniętego w trąbkę. Pomimo niepewności i trwogi znużenie zwyciężyło, i wkrótce wszyscy trzej zasnęli snem twardym. Przed zaśnięciem Jan i Maks mówili o biednym Langa. Czy on utonął w rzece? A jeśli go wyratowano, dlaczego niema go tu, przy nich? Dlaczego Langa nie podążył za swemi przyjaciółmi, Janem i Maksem? Nazajutrz, skoro się obudzili, blade światło, przedzierające się przez zielone sklepienie oznajmiło im, że już dzień. Kamis zaczął dowodzić, że idą w złą stronę, gdyż kierują się na wschód; ale ponieważ nie mieli innej drogi do wyboru, nie było się nad czym namyślać. – A światło? – zapytał Jan Cort. – Ukazuje się znowu – odpowiedział Kamis. Cały dzień przeszedł bez ważniejszego wypadku. Pochodnia ciągle wskazywała im drogę, a las w dalszym ciągu stanowił nieprzebytą gęstwinę: pnie drzew cisnęły się jedne na drugie, krzaki i pnącze oplątywały je od dołu tak, że podróżni nasi szli jak gdyby w zielonym tunelu. W kilku miejscach ukazywały się inne ścieżki i krzyżowały się w rozmaitych kierunkach, tak, że gdyby nie ów tajemniczy przewodnik, Kamis byłby w prawdziwym kłopocie, która ścieżkę wybrać. Zwierząt nie napotykali, zatym i broń, choćby ją mieli, na nicby im się nie przydała. Z trwogą też myśleli o wyczerpującym się zapasie bawolego mięsa. Zaledwie mogło im wystarczyć na obiad i na wieczerzę. Jeżeli więc nazajutrz nie dostaną się do miejsca przeznaczenia, czyli do celu tej dziwacznej podróży, grozić im może prawdziwy głód. Nad wieczorem światło znów zagasło i noc przeszła spokojnie. Nazajutrz Cort obudził się pierwszy i rozbudził natychmiast swoich towarzyszy, wołając: – Ktoś tu był, gdyśmy spali! Rzeczywiście, palił się niewielki ogień; rozżarzone węgle tworzyły ognisko, a na nizkiej gałęzi drzewa akacjowego, tuż ponad strumieniem, wisiał kawał antylopy. Wszystko to wyglądało dziwnie i tajemniczo, ale żaden z nich nie zastanawiał się nad zdarzeniami i przyjmował je takiemi, jakiemi się przedstawiały. Nie pytali się już wzajemnie, kim był ów tajemniczy przewodnik, ten gienjusz wielkiego lasu, za którego śladem postępowali. Zjedli resztę pieczonego mięsa, potym upiekli nad ogniem antylopę, która powinna wystarczyć na dzień następny. W tej chwili tajemnicze światło dało znak do pochodu. Po południu podróżni nasi spostrzegli, że las staje się mniej gęstym, a światło dzienne przedzierać się zaczyna przez wierzchołki drzew. Tego wieczoru, gdy zjedli resztę mięsa z antylopy i napili się wody, usnęli bardzo mocno. Maks Huber zapewnie we śnie słyszał zdaleka muzykę: ktoś grał walca z „Wolnego strzelca Webera,” ale to było z pewnością złudzenie.